spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
R.I.P
Transcript (Scene: Jellyfish Fields) SpongeBob: Patrick, can you believe Squidward agreed to come jellyfishing with us? Squidward: I never agreed, you forced me to come! Patrick: No we didn't. SpongeBob: Yeah, why would we ever do a thing like that? (flashback to the Krusty Krab) Please come Jellyfishing with us after work, Squidward! Patrick: We beg you! We'll do anything, ANYTHING! Squidward: Hmm... No, that plotline is used too much these days. SpongeBob: Then we'll force you! (Patrick holds a gun out at him and SpongeBob handcuffs him) Squidward: Fine, I'll come. SpongeBob: Hooray! Fish: One Krabby Patty please. Squidward: SpongeBob, can you uncuff me? (Present) SpongeBob: You know we can't see your flashbacks, Squidward. Squidward: Yeah, but they can. (all turn to viewer) Patrick: What are we looking at? Squidward: Nothing. (normal) SpongeBob: Back on topic, let's begin jellyfishing! Patrick: Wait! I forgot my net! Squidward: Oh well, the bus left. Looks like we can't jellyfish after all. And besides, I don't even have a net! SpongeBob: No worries, I'll make you both nets. I just need some sticks and some cobwebs. Patrick: I'll get the cobwebs! (leaves) SpongeBob: And I'll get the sticks. You coming Squidward? Squidward: Nope. (Patrick comes back with a gun as SpongeBob looks in horror) Fine. (cuts to a cliff) Look, there's a tree down there! I bet it'll have lots of sticks. SpongeBob: But it's all the way down there and we're all the way up here. I don't wanna get hurt! Squidward: Oh no, you won't. The hospital isn't far from here and you don't want to spoil the jellyfishing. SpongeBob: I'm sure Patrick has found lots of sticks. Squidward: But what if he doesn't? SpongeBob: Well, if you say so... Squidward: I'll give you a push. (pushes him off as we hear him scream and Patrick returns) Patrick: I accidentally ate the cobwebs on the way- SPONGEBOB! Is he okay? Squidward: Oh, he's just fine. Patrick: OK. (pause) Squidward, I don't think he's okay. Squidward: Like I said, he couldn't be better! Patrick: I-I-I- I think he's-he's... Squidward: OK, let's check on him but as I said he's fine. (they go down a path) Patrick: He feels cold. Let's take him to the hospital. Squidward: He's fine. (Hospital) Doctor: Hmm, it looks very serious. Patrick: Will he be okay? Doctor: I don't think so. He may only have a few minutes left to live. Patrick: So he'll be- Doctor: Yes, I'm afraid so. How did he end up like this anyway? Squidward: He... umm... fell... Yeah, he fell of a cliff! SpongeBob: Squidward... Squidward: Yes? SpongeBob: Why? Why did you- Squidward: SpongeBob, what is it? What is it? SpongeBob: I- (we hear his heart beat then it slowly stopping) Doctor: I'm so sorry. Squidward: (Patrick crys in the background) He's gone? Forever? Yes! Woohoo! No more SpongeBob! (leaves) Doctor: He's a very mean man. (Funeral and Stadium Rave is heard) Mr. Krabs: Why? Why? Mrs. Puff: I always despised him, but he'll be missed. Say, isn't this music a little unfitting? Squidward: It was his favourite song. Vicar: We are gathered here today for the death of SpongeBob SquarePants. Mrs. SquarePants: (crying) He was our only son! Patrick: (crying) It's not fair! Why? Why? (We see Squidward walking to the Krusty Krab and Mr. Krabs puts a Help Wanted sign in the window) Mr. Krabs: I can't believe he's gone. Squidward: Nor can I, but I like it! Party at my house! Starts at eight! Plankton: So Krabs has lost his fry cook. I feel happy that maybe I can finally succeed in stealing the formula but I feel all tingly and depressed. Fish selling newspapers: Extra, Extra! Jerk pushes local fry cook off cliff! Friends and family devastated! Squidward: Wait, what? He fell! Patrick: Oh, hi Squidward. I'm on my way to the cemetery. With all the money I made from that news story I'm gonna build a memorial of the fellow. You coming? Squidward: Well... Patrick: OK, suit yourself them. (crys as he walks off) Lady: Say, isn't he the jerk he killed that poor boy? Man: Yes, yes he is. Stay back before he gets us. Lady: I'll call the police. Squidward: Morons. They'll all get over it in the morning. (we see Squidward in bed then it cuts to him in Hospital) What? Where am I? Ghost SpongeBob: You're dying, Squidward. Squidward: SpongeBob? Ghost SpongeBob: The mistake you made was very dark. Think of the ratings for this episode. Squidward: That doesn't matter. Ghost SpongeBob: Oh, doesn't it? In that case then I'M GONNA HAVE TO KILL YOU! Squidward: No, wait! If I'm dying right now then why kill me before I naturally die? Ghost SpongeBob: Good point actually. But I'm gonna do it anyway. Squidward: No! I'll do anything, anything! Ghost SpongeBob: That plot line is used too much. But I could instead haunt you for an eternity. (starts laughing as Squidward wakes up realising it it was a dream) Squidward: I gotta get SpongeBob back! (Krusty Krab) Mr. Krabs, I recall you telling me about a witch who can bring people back to life, where can I find her? Mr. Krabs: Oh, her. I'll never talk. Squidward: It's for SpongeBob. Mr. Krabs: OK, but only for him. She lives in the deepest darkest part of the sea. (pause) I can take you there if you want. Squidward: Great! In that case then, we need to go now! Mr. Krabs: And lose all me money? No. Squidward: It's SpongeBob we're talking about, remember? Mr. Krabs: Oh yeah. (to customers) Alright, we're closing up! EVERYONE GET OUT! Sandy: Eugene, this seems very out of character. Is Robbie controlling you again? Mr. Krabs: No, he isn't. We're going on a quest to find the sea witch so we can bring SpongeBob back to life. Sandy: In that case, I'm coming too. Plankton: And so am I! Squidward: Plankton? Plankton: What? Maybe she can make me taller. Mr. Krabs: No. You're staying right here. (we see a montage of the quest, taking a similar route to Skidmark) Right, we're here. This could get dangerous. (he knocks on the door) Witch: (offscreen) Go away. (Mr. Krabs knocks again) I said go away. Mr. Krabs: We're to request the raising of the dead. Witch: Oh, why didn't you say so. Come in. (they enter) Have you booked an appointment? Sandy: Umm, no. Witch: Then leave. Sandy: We have money. Mr. Krabs: No we don't. Witch: Hmm, I guess the next one booked is not until four. Sandy: Great. Witch: Now who do you want back? Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob SquarePants. He's umm... twelve and he worked at The Krusty Krab in Bikini Bottom. Sandy: SpongeBob's thirty. Witch: Hmm... SpongeBob, thirty, employed, SquarePants, fry cook, Bikini Bottom. He's alive. Squidward: No, you must be mistaken. Witch: I'm not. I sense him at his house right now. Squidward: But it's not possible. Sandy: April Fools! Squidward: But it's not April. Sandy: We know. Since you're always mean on the little guy, we thought we'd play a prank on you. Mr. Krabs: You killed a robotic version of SpongeBob. Very clever. Sandy: It only took seventeen years to get the whole town to join in. Mr. Krabs: Aren't we supposed to be somewhere? Squidward: Oh yeah, that meeting. (We see the meeting) PolarKey: I can't believe nobody showed up! I really need new ideas for episodes! Category:2016 Category:PolarTem Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Polar Inc.